Naya
Din is the Sage of the Earth Caste, which makes him the current Prime. He has started operations near the Town of Cor, where he studies the Precursor Ruin there. He has newfound access to a compiled library of written knowledge recently unlocked within the ruin. He rarely leaves the library and has become known as it's curator. His lab in the city of Cor looks abandoned, as he hasn't himself visited it for months. In the past Din rid himself of emotion and he was the first earth sage to advocate for advancement rather than stability. The ruin was once buried and his followers work continuously to uncover the ruin and restore it to it's former appearance, whilst beginning to inhabit parts of it. Some Earth Caste members grew uneasy with Din as their leader, as they believed his leadership went against the previous teachings of other sages. Din offered to give them the supplies necessarily to travel to uninhabited islands and establish an official Chapter of the Caste with his blessing. He however refused to step down as sage, or stop his extensive archaeology operations. These members became the first nomadic earth caste members to govern independently by Aur, living simple, rural lives. They label Din as the 'Sage of the Metal Caste' The Earthern Enclave now spend their time curing new lands and bringing balance to areas of decay or drought. Although the Earth Caste and other castes must follow Din, he isn't recognised as having any tangible power over the Earth Caste, and Din is simply sage in title alone. The Chapter has since outgrown the caste, which is a rare circumstance. Over time, Din and his followers slowly adapted and became more reliant on the ancient technologies they began to very quickly uncover, and they coveted and used these technologies mostly for defensive purposes, becoming increasingly more silent and specialist in their aims. Chapters cannot be annulled after being established unless the Chapter Master formerly declares an inseparable reuinion with a formal Caste, or nobody remains to govern the Chapter. Although Din may regret offering peaceful resolutions, his power is extremely limited in regards to annulling it. * "I could fight this to the very end, you know I could, maybe i just don't want to win" * "I discovered this place many years ago and even now I remain unfit to be it's curator. * Something happened here, a long time ago, something far, far in the past. * Whatever happened here, it's still happening. * Let's call him the architect, he has started the preparations to rebuild it for me." * the age of humanity is reaching it's end, any fool can see that." * Anyone with an ounce of respect would be queuing up to rebuild this. * I wasn't there * he said I was his friend * I thought you died a long time ago * I never lost control * I made my way back home * for years and years I roamed * Something happened on the day he died * Somebody else took his place. * Why must you interfere? What are you protecting? This world that robs us of what we love most? is that what you think is worth preserving? Do you think you're the only one that's ever suffered loss?" * Such a cold world doesn't deserve it's own existence. * You think it'll last forever: droids and trees and deserts. But it won't. One day it's all gone..